ShadowFox0324's WarCommandRoom WarCoRm
by StaticBomb324
Summary: Well I finally got it up. NOT THAT YOU PERVERTS! My Q&A! You got questions? I got answers! Rated for content! Cancellation Pending
1. Chapter 1

_**ShadowFox0324's WarCommandRoom: The Beginning**_

**Location: Some fictional place**

**Time:???**

**Date: IT DOESN'T MATTER!!! NONE OF THIS IS REAL ANYWAY!!!!**

Mr. Announcer Guy _**(You know what? Let's call this dude Larry.)**_: Time to Wake up Shadow Fox.

ShadowFox0324 _**(Okay seeing as how my favorite ninja Shadow Shinobi will be joining, I'm called DuskFox from here on out)**_ : Mmhp. Damn it...Where the fuck am I?

Larry: Well you are the new host of a new Q&A fic....

Me: Q&A fic? What like Shadow Shinobi's?

Larry: Yes like him. Now you may customize how ever you like.

_(Giant Computer Appears)_

Me: Awesome!! Okay...Let's make this a War Command Room.

_(War Command room appears with Chairs around a table with a holo-projector)_

Me: Okay. Let's get an armory, Mess station _**(Sorry I'm a military brat. Mess means food.) **_Fun room__and firing range.

_(4 different doors appear labeled)_

Larry: That's good for now. You do have a budget.

Me: WHAT THE FUCK!?!?! A BUDGET!!!!!!!! HOW MUCH!?

Larry: 75,000 credits

Me: How much did I spend?

Larry: 74,999 credits

Me: Shit! That was close. Can I get a wardrobe change?

Larry: Of course.

_(Walls of Clothing rush past the black and silver vulpine)_

Me: Hmmm let's see. Okay I'll take this...and that...oh yeah got have this...yeah and that.....okay....Done.

_(Comes out wearing an urban camo bandanna on head, a silver chain with a cross, a black DC shirt, urban camo shorts, and onyx, white, and grey DCs.)_

Me: How do I look?

Larry: Fine. Now onto your co hosts.

Me: Okay I choose Furiya, Shadow Fox, and Dusk Fox.

Larry: Guests?

ME: The Star Fox and Star Wolf Teams...you know what? Bring the whole fucking cast!!

Larry: Excellent choice!

Me: Also my OC's: Axel, Skye, and AJ.

Larry: Good.

Me: What now?

Larry: We must wait for reviews.

Me: Okay.

**Okay this was weak. But come on! Bring in questions and I'll answer them!! Ask anyone questions!!!**


	2. Chapter 2: Meet the Guests

Today we find our host listening to music in the firing range. Outside the WarCoRm, black limousines could be seen arriving.

Larry: KnightFox (**Yes KnightFox because ShadowFox and DuskFox are my co-hosts.) **Please stop playing with your weapons and get ready. The guests are coming.

Me: Okay Larry. Just lemme plug this last target. Bah!! An 8. Gotta work on that. Okay let's go.

The WarCoRm's doors opened and several guests walked in. A disembodied voice started to talk.

Larry: Welcome esteemed guests of honor. I trust you found your trip enjoyable.

Infected Vulpine (IV or either Infected): Yeah whatever!!! Now why the fucks are we here?!

Larry: To have you're questions answered of course

FoxFighter220 (FF220 or just FF): By whom?

Me: By yours truly.

A black and silver vulpine appeared from out of the range smelling of gun exhaust.

Me: Huh? Oh yeah. Give me a sec. *Snaps fingers* *Am now wearing out I described in first chapter* (One more thing. All reviewers will be depicted as animals of my choice. However after this you can choose your own animal or choose to be depicted as a human) Welcome to the WarCommandRoom AKA WarCoRm. Take a seat.

Everyone sat down as directed.

Me: Well as you all know I run this and it's time to meet everyone. *Snaps Fingers*

A blue portal opens and the Star Fox, Star Wolf teams appear, followed by ShadowFox, DuskFox, Furiya, Axel, Skye, and AJ.

The Guests: HOLY SHIT!!!! THEY'RE HERE!?!?!? AWESOME!!!!

Me: All right calm down everyone. Let's get this done. We'll go clockwise. Let's see. Okay FF220 you're up.

The black vulpine jumps up happily and celebrates with a box of pizza.

FF220: WHOO HOO!!!! I LOVE PIZZA!!!

Me: Yes that's good now ask your questions.

FF220: Okay's.

_**FoxFighter220's questions**_

To DuskFox: DAMN!! YOU TOOK WHAT!? LIKE 2 MINUTES TO TYPE THIS?!?! WTF!!!!

DuskFox: What are you babbling about you inferior lupine? I've typed nothing. It is beneath me.

FF220: The hell?

Me: Sorry for the confusion FF220. I thought Shadow would show. Anyway to answer your question no it took about 10-15 minutes.

FF220: Okay.

To Fox: I SAW THAT!!! DON'T THINK I DIDN'T SEE THAT!!!!

Fox: See what? Me staring at Krystal's ass? That's normal!

FF220: Wait...I don't remember what I saw.

Fox: Riiiiight.

TO Krystal: Hmmm...on some fics, you're described as a whore. What about this one? *Kisses Krystal*

Krystal: Ew!! *Smacks FF220 with staff* DO that again and this goes up your ass!!!

Fox: And then I kick it!!!

FF220: *Gulp* Fair enough

To Katt: What's with the pink fur going black? Not that I have anything against black fur...my fur's black....but I'm a vulpine.

Katt: Like I haven't heard this question before. I dyed. Pink didn't seem intimidating enough.

FF220: Cools.

To ShadowFox: Wait....aren't you and DuskFox the same person?

DuskFox: I am...

Me: Cram it Dusk!!! Anyway here's how it goes: Dusk and Shadow depict the darkness within Fox. And they represent the different sides of me.

FF220: Ohhhhh...makes sense.

Me: Indeed

TO Falco: I think you're just a parrot!!

Falco: I think you're just a faggot!!

Me: *Pistol Whips Falco* Watch your fucking language!!!

Falco: But you just—

Me: *Pistol Whips* Shut it!!!

FF220: Sucks to be you!!! *Snickers*

TO everyone: Don't you think he's a dumb parrot?

Everyone except me: No

Me: No....he's an idiotic avian, who can't admit he loves Katt.

Katt: Really Falco? *Purrs seductively*

Falco: How'd you know that?

KnightFox (Looks better this way): 'Cuz I'm good like that

FF220: Damn str8

To Slippy: I HATE YOUR HIGH SQEUAKY VOICE!!! *Casts Nauxeum Peronium* *Slippy's head explode*

Everyone: OMG!! HE KILLED SLIPPY!!!

Me: YOU BASTARD!!!!!!!! *Brings back to life*

Slippy: *Glares at FF220* I'm going to kill you later chump

FF220: Ooh I'm so scared!!

To everyone: Who here likes Pizza?

Everyone: WE DO!!!!

To everyone: This is a quote from Shadow Shinobi57: "The best catch phrase in the world is 'H is just H'"

Everyone: .....

*Cricket noise*

Slippy: OOH! FOOD!!! *Gobbles Cricket*

Me: Slippy you fat fuck! I sentence you to 12,000 superman push ups!!!

*Transports Slippy to Training Room*

To Joe: Wait! That's my OC!! We'll get him questions in my Q&A!!!

KnightFox: Can't wait for it!!!

To 8 Random People: WHY DID I BRIGN YOU HERE?!? WHY!?!? DAMN IT ANSWER ME!!!!!!

8 People: .......

KnightFox: Ummm...FF? Those are mannequins

FF220: Oh...well that's embarrassing. That's all I got. See ya. *Shadow Teleports*

KnightFox: Man that guy's crazy. Okay next up...Some guy named "Augmentation of the Fire"

*Crash*

AotF: What was that?

KnightFox: G*ddamnit!!! Zombie!! I'll be back. Furiya take over.

Furiya: Okay Knight.

KnightFox ran to the armory and geared up. HE ran out the door and started to fire. The noise was dampened by the room.

Furiya: Onto AotF's questions

_**Augmentation of the Fire's Questions**_

To Krystal: MUFASA!!!

Krystal: *Laughs Uncontrollably* I loved that movie!! Say it again!

AotF: Mufasa, Mufasa, MU-FAH-SAH!!!!

Krystal: HAHAHAHAHAA!!! Ah! That classics!

Fox: Damn look at Krystal run....and what a nice figure. *Pants bulge*

Krystal: That a blaster in your pocket or you just happy to see me?

Furiya: Fun room's that way.

They run to the fun room and lock it.

To Katt: I see a moose!!

Katt: DIE MOOSE!!! *Pulls out AK-47 and fires at non-existent moose*

TO Falco: FALCON PAWNCH!!!!

Falco: FALCO PAWNCH!!!

To The twisted evil: Why do you exist?

TE: Because without me your goodness couldn't survive

To All: Shixon on the sits on!! I shall now leave you!! You'll never see me under this name again!!! ...Maybe a different one later *Leaves in thin line of Fire* Cool! OW! It burns!!

Furiya: Okay next is 3K (AKA KrzyKrnK)

3K: Thank you (You're a lion)

_**3K's questions**_

KnightFox comes back in covered in zombie guts.

KnightFox: Ahh! Sick!! *Snaps Fingers* All clean!!!

To me: You took my Larry? AND USED HIM???

KnightFox: Ummm no. You're Larry is a jerk. Y Larry is just...weird.

3K: oh. Next. Why must every do Q&A fics!?

KnightFox: 'Cuz they're fucking awesome!!! ^_______^ \--/

3K: Touché.

KnightFox: It's touche!

3K: Riiight. How'd you become a military brat?

KnightFox: Dad was in the Army.

3K: Is being a military brat fun?

KnightFox: It was pretty cool traveling to different places. SO yeah

3K: Would you recommend becoming a military brat to me?

KnightFox: Right now? No. It's easier when you're young 'cuz it's easier to move away when you're in like elementary school. Moving in high school is waaay too stressful.

3K: Okay. How serious are you in life?

KnightFox: People say I take things to seriously. Honestly certain situations call for seriousness. Am I that serious? Normally...No.

3K: How good are you with a rifle?

KnightFox: I'm getting freakin' awesome with it. I'm close to breaking 200!

3K: Can you even shoot a rifle?

KnightFox: Okay I just said I'm close to breaking 200. Why would I not be able to shoot a rifle?

3K: Can you hit a barn door with a rifle?

KnightFox: Get me a barn and we'll see.

3K: How do you get on rifle team?

KnightFox: I'm in JROTC. Rifle team is part of that. However you got be dedicated enough to get up hella early everyone Tuesday and Thursday morning. Practice starts at 0630 hrs.

3K: Are you their water boy?

KnightFox: WHAT PART OF CLOSE TO BREAKING 200 ARE YOU NOT GETTING HERE?!?!? WE DON'T EVEN HAVE A FUCKING WATER BOY!!!!

3K: I have to go to school so bye!

KnightFox: GO GET YOUR EDUMACATION!!!! Thanks for taking over Furiya.

Furiya: No problem Knight. I enjoyed it.

KnightFox: Well Maybe I'll let you host next episode. Anyway next up is StarFoxLuver. HEY!!!

SFL: I'M BAAACK!!! (You're a red fox)

_**StarFoxLuver's questions**_

To everyone: HI!!! Zo Mahogany Gawsh!!! FINALLY A NEW Q&A!! HOW EXCITING!!!

All: .....He'd had coffee...again!!

SFL: YUP!!! ONTO ME QUESTIONS!!!!

TO Fox: You must tell me the truth for you're under the oath of the Bible!!! Do you love your wife!!!

Fox: ......

KnightFox: Yeah they're still the Fun room. I'll get them.

5 minutes later...

Fox: Okay you ask if I love my wife and we just got done doin that? What do you think?

Krystal: Sam here

To Panther: HELP ME DESTROY JAKE!! (My gaytard of and OC)

Panther: I shall make it so!!!

TO everyone else: You can help too!!

All: YAYS!!!

To Marcus: Marcus!! *Glomps* you're awesome buddy!!

Marcus: *Glomps Back* you're awesome too!!!!

To Axel: Do you play Kingdom Hearts?

Axel: Kingdom Hearts? Hmm...Oh yeah! Is that that game where you play as Sora and you get a weapon called the Keyblade? Yeah!!! THAT game is awesome!! And the Keyblade is sweet!! Wish I had one!!

KnightFox: Here you go *Snaps Fingers*

The Keyblade "A Ninja's Wrath" appears in his hand.

Axel: SWEEEEEET!!!!

SFL: I know right!!!!

To Skye: *Glomps* ^w^ Not to be perverted in a way...just wanted to hug ya!!!

Skye: Awww!! Okay!! *Hugs SFL* There you go!!

To All: See ya!! OH CRAP!! 6 MINUTES TO SCHOOL!!!!! DARN YOU SCHOOL!!!

Me, FF220, Axel, Skye, AJ, 3K, Infected, Elementer, and anyone else here that goes to school: We feel you're pain dude!!!

KnightFox: Later bro!!! Okay my friend and comrade, Elementer!!!

Elementer: Hey Shadow!! I just have one very important question for you: You got a smoke?

KnightFox: I got gum. Oh wait yeah here's a pack Marlboro

Infected Vulpine: OKAY!! MY TURN!!! WHAT THE HELL?!?!? YOU INVITE EVERYONE ELSE EXCEPT US?!? GIVE ME ONE GOOD REASON WHY I SHOULD TAKE YOU OUT RIGHT NOW!?!?!?

KnightFox: One because I got you beat! 2) Cuz I'm the author and got author powers here! And 3) Because I RUN THIS!!!!!!! XD Anyway you got a permanent spot on the show. As does everyone else. Well that the end of our show. Okay Larry how much do I get paid per question?

Larry: About 200 credits per question.

KnightFox: And how many questions was that?

Larry: Let's see...44 questions...that's 8,800 credits.

KnightFox: AWESOME!!

**Well that was my first live show!!!! I felt it was a little weak I liked it. Leave questions and I'll answer you!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

Today we find our hero sleeping on his butt.

Larry: KnightFox…KnightFox. It's time to wake up."

KnightFox: Mmph…go fuck yourself Larry. I'm sleeping.

Larry: The Director demands it KnightFox.

KnightFox: DIRECTOR!?!?!?! TELL THE DIRECTOR I SAID FUCK YO COUCH N(BLEEP)!!!! ….The fuck? …WHY THE FUCK CAN'T I SAY N(BLEEP)!?!?!?

Larry: Due to the fact that we don't want to get flamed for saying "that word" for racism.

KnightFox: Ugh…fine. Whatever. Let's get this done.

Larry: Do you not like the Q&A Knight?

KnightFox: It's not that. *He replied while getting ready for the show* It's just...it'd be better if I had a female co-host.

Larry: About Furiya?

KnightFox: You know what I mean Larry.

Larry: Ah yes. I'm sorry Knight.

KnightFox: Not your fault Larry. I'll find someone. *Walks out of the bathroom wearing A Kevlar jacket, with a green shirt under that, a nade belt, arctic camo pants and black combat boots* How do I look?

Larry: Battle ready. Let's go to it.

*KnightFox jumps into the WarCoRm to meet everyone.*

KnightFox: Welcome all. *Looks at the questions* the fuck?? Ok before we actually get to the signed reviews we're doin' the anon-views first. So let's get to it Eh?

_**Anon-views**_

KnightFox: Okay 1st is some person named "Out on a limb"

OoaL: Thank you

**OoaL's questions...**

To Fox: You're gay...why?

Fox: We're you not here last chapter? Pretty sure I just had sex with Krystal over there.

To Panther: You're a perv that talks in 3rd person...why?

Panther: ..........I don't know. I blame the game developers

Game Developers: SCREW YOU ASSHOLE!!!!!

Panther: Ooh tough crowd

To Krystal: Have you ever been *Wraps tail around her* tentacle raped?

Krystal: Um...eew! No thanks pal.

*Chainsaw revs up*

Fox: And you got about 2 seconds to un-wrap the tail or you'll lose it

To Katt: Take your top off

Katt: Ookay. *Takes off top and reveals tank top*

OoaL: Damn it....

To everyone: I'm perverted. Yeah so what?

Everyone except me: Okay. Your point?

KnightFox: Whatever floats your boat Admiral.

To a piece of s/h/i/t AKA Slippy: What are you doing here retard? Shouldn't you be sucking some guys off to keep your job?

Slippy: How did you know that?!?!?

*Everyone slowly backs away from Slippy*

Slippy: Please don't tell Amanda

KnightFox: You're aware this show is being broadcasted all over the internet right?

Slippy: Oh shit.

Amanda: *Lumbers in carrying a Gears of War Lancer* you're dead

Slippy: Gotta go! *Hops out the room*

KnightFox: WHY ARE YOU HOPPING?!?! RUN YOU FAT BASTARD!!!!!!!

TO KnightFox: Ah just looking at you just gives me a headache...

KnightFox: Then you really shouldn't have came buddy

To fat little kid: Chancho, sometimes when you are a man, you wear stretchy pants in your room....is for fun. NACHO!!!!!!

OoaL: O s/h/i/t the headache is getting worse... I'm leaving  
(explodes) out on a limb I live my life there is no beauty only pain and strife... why do I try? Why bother? Because there's nothing I can do I must live because of a bond to a life unknown out on a limb is where I roam...

KnightFox: Something's is seriously up with that guy. Anyway next is COOOOOOOOOKIES....or some number of o's. Anyway get you're ass up here

Cookies: Don't insult me

KnightFox: Umm...I didn't.

**COOOOOOOOOOKIES' Questions...**

To Krystal: On your knees

Krystal: Okay I'm getting fucking sick of all you perverted bastards!! Get this straight right now!! I'm with Fox. If you don't like it cry me river, build a bridge and get the fuck over it!!!!!

Coooooookies: Um....I was just going to knight you....

Krystal: Oh...ahem....carry on

Coooooookies: ...with my dick

Fox: That's it!!! *Grabs AK47 and lights Coooooookies the fuck up* Asshole

KnightFox: Damn!!

To Katt: BEND OVER!!!!

Katt: Pervert

To Miyu: GET ON YOUR BACK!!!

Miyu: Fuck off asshole

To Fox: You're gay

Fox: Do you want another clip in you? Cuz I can arrange that right now!!!

Panther: So are you!

Panther: Umm...no. I'm with Miyu.

Miyu: Damn straight. TO THE FUN ROOM!!!!

Panther: YAYZ!!!! ^v^

TO Falco: You too!

Falco: No I'm not!!!

Coooooookies: Then why won't you tell Katt how you feel?

Falco: ....Next question

To Bill: You're cool...NOW GO FUCK FAY!!!!!

Bill: I don't need to be ordered on that one!!! Let's go!!!

*Another Fun Room door appears*

To Elmo: YOU RED CARPET!!! GO AWAY!!!!

Elmo: This is the song, la-la-lala, Elmo's song!!

Random Kid: *Snaps Neck*

Elmo: Ayiee!!!

RK: SHUT THE FUCK UP!!! *Shoot with 9mm Blacktail*

To Slippy: YOU'RE GAY

KnightFox: He ain't here so yeah. In fact he's probably dead

Coooooookies: Oh.

To Leon: SO ARE YOU!!! YOU AND SLIPPY GO HAVE GAY SEX CUZ YOU'RE BOTH GAY!!!!

KnightFox: What part of Slippy is dead are you not getting here?!

TO KnightFox: Who the hell are you?

KnightFox: I'm the host genius!

To DuskFox: Oh you're evil!! Great *cough**retard**cough*

DuskFox: HOW DARE YOU INSULT ME!!!! I WILL

KnightFox: Shut the fuck up!

To ShadowFox: You're not worth the space you take up.

ShadowFox: And you're unloved.

To Infected Vulpine: Who the fuck are you?

Infected: Um...a guest?

TO a retard: Who are you? Why are you here?

Retard: IT'S ME SLIPPY!!!

Everyone: WTF!?!?!

Slippy: Yup Amanda can't hold me. Oh Leon!!!

Leon: I'm not gay. I have a girlfriend.

KnightFox: Seriously?

Leon: Yes.

Wolf: Then why are you always acting like an ass to everyone?

Leon: I blame my father.

Fox: JERRY! JERRY! JERRY!

Coooooookies...I'm leaving

KnightFox: Thank God. Next up is Augmentation of the Water

AotW: HA! I TOLD YOU I'D BE BACK!!! And you still haven't figured out who I am have you?

KnightFox: No. Just bring on your questions

AotW: Okay...

_**AotW's Questions**_

To Fox: What the heck? Who the fuck said you could leave while I was asking questions?

Fox: Let's see talk to you? Or get laid with Krystal? Hmmm....Really man? Really?

AotW: good point.

To Krystal: MUFASA!!!

Krystal: OMG! STOP IT!!! HAHAHAHAHA!!!

KnightFox...WTF?!?!

To Katt: O_O you killed my pet moose!!!

Katt: Damn straight. Tasted good too.

TO everyone: Who farted?

KnightFox: DuskFox

DuskFox: How did you know?

KnightFox: Oh so it was you?

DuskFox: ...Fuck.

To Slippy: WTF!?!? WHY DID YOU FART!!!!

Slippy:.....

KnightFox: Yeah...he's dead. Amanda found him

TO Bill: Hi....you are here right?

Bill: .......

KnightFox: Oh he's here he's just...having "fun".

AotW: Oh...what about Fay?

KnightFox: She's having fun with Bill

AotW: Miyu?

Miyu: I'm here

AotW: Sweet.

To Panther: Perv...

Panther: That's not me anymore

AotW: ....crap.

To guys: Have you seen Jake? He's such a gaytard!

KnightFox: Yeah he's....wait a minute. HOW DO YOU KNOW JAKE!?!?! Unless you're * Larry Ready the dramatic music* StarFoxLuver!!!! *Dramatic music*

AotW: Ummm...uhh...gotta go!!!

*Leaves in a torrent of Water* AH! IT'S WET!!!!

KnightFox: Hmmm....anyway onto the signed reviews. I welcome the creator of the finger snapping: Ninja560...whom I don't know!!!

Ninja: Yes and I hold no grudges against you Knight.

KnightFox: Dude I ripped the idea from ShadowShinobi.

Ninja: Hmm....okay. Onto the questions. *Sees shuriken under chin*

KnightFox: That's my line

_**Ninja560's questions...**_

To Fox: Did you use a condom when you and Krystal had sex?

Fox: I don't think so.

To Krystal: Oh my God I bet you're pregnant now.

Krystal: Yup *She rubs her stomach*

KnightFox: Okay why are you two so cool about this? Did you want a kid or something?

Both: Maybe.

KnightFox: May you have a happy pregnancy.

Ninja: Ditto

To Falco: DIE!!!!! (Hurls Knives)

Falco: Whoa!!! *Miss* THE HELL MAN!!!!!

To Katt: Hm.... (Hand starts to glow and turns Katt into a lesbian)

Katt: Krystal... Eat me out.

Krystal: What's she talking about?

KnightFox: She means (Whispers)...

Krystal: (Eyes grow big and mouth is agape) HELL NO!!!!!

KnightFox: (Turns to Ninja) Why would you even do that?

Ninja :....(Shrugs)

To KnightFox: I've been developing my reality bending abilities more.

KnightFox: And this affects me how exactly?

Ninja: It doesn't. Just thought I'd tell you.

KnightFox: Cool

To Falco: (Hand glows and turns Falco into a teenage girl)

KnightFox: ……No comment

Falco: What the hell?

Katt: Ooh. Hello sexy. You're coming with me.

*They run to another fun room*

KnightFox: HOW MANY FUCKING FUN ROOMS ARE THERE!?!?!?!?!?!?

Ninja: I don't know

To Panther: What the hell is this? *Pulls out naked picture of Krystal in the Shower* I found it under your bed.

KnightFox: You're aware you're a dead kitty right?

Miyu: Mind explaining yourself Panther?

Fox: yeah. *Pulls out Gears of War Lancer* Explain

Panther: … I plead the 5th

KnightFox: This isn't court man. That won't work. LET THE BLOODSHED COMMENCE!!!

Fox and Miyu: GET HIM!!!!

Panther: *Screams like a little biatch*

To Fox/Krystal: In my Q&A I give you a daughter who uses bad language and sneaks out…oh yeah and I date her.

Fox: ….We have another daughter? Fuck….

Krystal: Wait….Then who is Skye belong too?

KnightFox: Okay you guys can either accept this or I can go into a looooong story about all this shit about parallel universes. Your choice.

Fox/Krystal: ….we'll go with the acceptance

KnightFox: Good

Ninja: Falco and Katt. You two have….What the hell is up with Katt?

KnightFox: You turned her into a lesbian remember? And Falco is a teenage girl.

Ninja: Oh yeah….umm I'll just restore the normalcy.

*Snaps fingers and everyone is normal*

Katt: The hell just happened?

KnightFox: Trust me. You don't want to know.

Ninja: As I was saying. Falco and Katt you two have a son named Falco Jr and he is currently a baby.

KnightFox: How do a bird and a Katt even---

Ninja: Stop. You learn not to question these things. You really don't want to know.

Falco: Falco jr? That isn't original at all.

Ninja: I'm not doing this. Just accept it.

Katt: I think it's cute.

Ninja: Well it is time for me to go. Oh and KnightFox I'm not holding any grudges for you taking my thing.

KnightFox: I TOLD YOU I JACKED THAT FROM SHADOW SHINOBI 57!!!!!!!! Anyway next up is KrzyKrnK or 3K.

3K: Glad to be on the show. On to—

KnightFox: *Holds Axel's Dragon Blade* Say it and this gets shoved in your jugular.

_**3K's questions**_

To Shadow/Dusk/ your mom: A lion? A LION!?!? ARE YOU SERIOUS?!?!? WHY A LION!!!??? I'M NOT FEROCIOUS AT ALL!!!!!!

(Behind 3K is a pile of dead bodies)

3K: Okay...maybe a little dangerous...just a bit

(Behind the wall there is a wall of dead bodies)

3K: Yeah okay but

(Behind wall of dead people is a city in flames)

3K: Okay you know what? SCREW YOU LARRY!!! *Flips the bird at Larry*

To Krystal: I don't know if you read my story but... actually you know what...scratch that...you um...you probably don't want to read my story for a very specific reason. There's lots of gore and stuff and other stuff that girls like you wouldn't like...so um...stay away from it. But if you do happen to take a look at it then uh...don't read chapter 6...just skip chapter 6...you really don't want to read that specific chapter...and I'm warning you...just listen to me...remember the saying: Curiosity killed the cat?  
Ya...you might end up like that cat...so uh...don't read chapter 6. Yeah Fox you should read it either.

Fox: It can't be that bad....WTF?!?!?!? YOU SICK FUCK!!!!

Krystal: What? *Reads chapter 6* I'm going to go take a looooooong shower.

Fox: And I'm going to the firing range.

To Katt: So you mean to tell me that you didn't know that Falco practically day-dreams about you everyday? You mean to tell me that you didn't know that he loved you? You mean to tell me that you didn't know that he goes back to the Great Fox everyday and whacks off to pictures of you and keeps miniature dolls of you in his boxers when he sleeps? Oh...well...maybe the last part I can understand why you didn't know...

Katt: That's creepy...and oddly flattering. Falco come with me to the fun room.

*Another fun room door appears*

To Shadow: OOMPA LOOMPA~!

Shadow: ...Doompa-dee-do?

To Krystal: I like the color blue...light blue...white and blue...oh and by the way did you notice the color of your fur and eyes?

Krystal: ...........

KnightFox: She's in the shower still.

To Fox: You are one lucky anthro to have gotten Krystal...what would you have done if you somehow came too late to rescue Krystal and some other dude like...I dunno...uh Pigma came and saved her? What would you do?

Fox: *Comes out of firing range* Yeah I'm really fucking lucky. If Pigma saved her....I'd have to kill him.

3K: Interesting

To Falco: KFC!

Falco: *Over PA* YOU SICK BASTARD!!!!

To Slippy: OO GA OO GA OO GA!

KnightFox: yeah...he's dead

3K: ouch.

KnightFox: Yeah

To Peppy: You are an old bunny rabbit hippity skippity hoppity scotch whiskey drinking white graying whisker filled faced over repeating barrel roll annoying the heck out of everyone when you do that sleeping on the job crashing ships into planets risking your life fart...Lol?

Peppy: I'll have you know I am the Gneral of the Cornerian Forces and will be treated as such.

3K: Your point?

Peppy: Uh...Uh....DO A BARREL ROLL!!!!! TRUST YOUR INSTINCTS!!! MN---

KnightFox: *Slams Skillet over Head* That was gonna get a nnoying.

All: We'll say

To Larry king (Lol?): Do I have to be a animorph? err I mean an antrho? Can't I just be me? An invisible lifeform that can move from spirit world to spirit world! Nah...just kidding...Can I be a cross-breed? A fox and husky.  
A fox's mouth, but a husky's body build, a fox's tail, but a husky's long tongue (I know, weird description).

Larry: Sure.

3K: AWESOMEZ!! *Changes into Foskie*

To Krystal: Do you make Fox as hard as crystal at times?

Krystal: *Comes out of shower wearing nothing but a towel*

Fox: *Pants bulge*

Krystal: That answer your question?

To Fox: Does Krystal make you as hard as crystal sometimes?

Fox: Damn straight. TO THE FUN ROOM KRYS!!!

Krystal: YAY!!!!

KnightFox: Why did I put in a fun room?

To Peppy: Does those playboy magazines help you stay focused?

Peppy: ...

KnightFox: We knocked him out remember?

3K: Oh yeah

To Slippy: Does the Playgirl magazines help you stay focused?

KnightFox: What part of dead are you not getting here?

3K: Shut it.

KnightFox: *Pistol Whips* FINISH YOUR QUESTIONS!!!!

To Katt: Does Falco turn you on?

Katt: *Sounds of bed springs and moaning*

KnightFox:...

3K: Okay...

To Falco: SHAKE YOUR TAIL FEATHER!!(Whatever that is for you)

Katt: Oh he's shaking them all right. Mmm Harder...

KnightFox: that's enough of that.

3K: And now without a further adieu I must be going back to sleep for the reason being that I must wake up extremely early tomorrow for school...dam you education...and your deceitful ways...I will win against you one way or another...I shall win...or so God help me!

Lol?

Best Wishes,  
Krys

KnightFox: Something is seriously wrong with that guy. But he's like a sibling to me so whatever. Next is...Aw Crap...FF220

FF220: I'M BACK MUTHA FUCKAZ!!!! WHOOOOOOO!!! NOW ONTO THE RANDOMNESS I CALL QUESTIONS!

_**FF220's Questions**_

To whomever it applies: WHOEVER STOLE MY PIZZA IS GONNA DIE!

KnightFox: Too late my friend. Amanda beat you to it.

Amanda: Yup and his blood was tasty. *Licks her blade* Anyone else

3K: I'm good

KnightFox: No thanks

DuskFox: I wish to taste

Amanda: A bit of vampire in us. I would like to talk with you "Privately" *Leads Dusk to fun room No. 5*

KnightFox: GET IT DUSK!!!

To KnightFox: why must you over exaggerate everything I ask?

KnightFox: It's my thing.

Axel: Heh, that's what she said.

AJ: *High 5's Axel* Nice.

To Falco: did YOU call ME a f.a.g.g.o.t.? I'm not the one who wears red makeup under my eyes! that's right everyone! Falcos eye feathers aren't really red! he wears makeup on them! they're actually green!

KnightFox: He's still getting laid.

Fox: My God Falco's never lasted this long. He's usually done after the first round.

Krystal: He's using Viagra

All: Ohhhh that makes sense.

To Slippy: is that a threat? are you threatening me? (sarcasticly) oh I'm soo scared!(serious) I know a spell that can turn you inside out... and even he can't reverse it (points at KnightFox) so you better shut your trap slips!

KnightFox: He's dead.

FF220: Oh...hahah. Take that you wanker

KnightFox: Ha....wanker

To KnightFox: I'm sort of a military brat too... I'm great at hand to hand combat and I'm a perfect shot with pistols rifles and shorguns. I'm also considering becoming a pilot!

KnightFox: Awesomeness. Go Military brats. The fucks a shorgun? Do you mean shotgun? Anyway if you're becoming a pilot go Air Force Academy. My big bro is there. That place is pretty sweet

FF220: Awesome. Might check it out.

To everyone: where's Slippy? He was just here...

KnightFox: Okay I think I've established he's dead and isn't coming back...maybe. I don't know yet.

FF220: Okayz.

To KnightFox: can I use the firing range? I just got a knew customized pistol that I want to try out!  
(if yes to the above question) AWESOME! thanks! now to go check on my little green target... *cough* I mean check how this pistol handles

KnightFox: There's Slippy targets in the range. Knock yourself out.

FF220: WHEEEEE!!!!

To Krystal: sorry I was just kidding and that kiss was impulse... for some reason I do that every time I say the word whore...

Krystal: It's okay. Just don't do it again. Or I'll kill you

To Fox: seriously I didn't mean to kiss Krystal *cough*

Fox: You just coughed. Why did he just cough?!

KnightFOx: Fox? Calm down.

Fox: *Sits back down and points fingers at his eyes then points to Ff220*

To Wolf: cool armor where'd you get it?

Wolf: Surprisingly Fox gave it to me at the Christmas party.

Fox: Yup and he gave me the idea of getting Krystal edible panties.

To DuskFox: why must you try to kill me?

KnightFox: He's getting laid.

FF220: o_O seriously? Nice

To Fox: I remember what I saw! I saw you groping panther!

ALL: WTF!?!?!?

Krystal: Fox?

Fox: *Shrugs* Oh wait. Yeah...I was shitfaced that night. Shit happens.

All: Ain't that the truth?

Krystal: That reminds of the time Katt and I....never mind.

FF220: ooookay. That's all I have. I'm out.

KnightFox: Later my psychotic friend. Next up is Shadow.

Shadow: Great to be back everyone.

_**Shadow's questions**_

To Shadow: Nice staff so far...But my next airing might make you go "I gots to step up my game". I just know it.

KnightFox AKA Shadow: Damn straight my ninja friend.

To Fox: ...Just what all is in the fun room? What kind of equipment? Go into details, JUICY DETAILS!

Fox: *Walks out of Fun Room* Well let's see they've got multiple him and her sex toys, the Karma Sutra book, umm a water bed, chains, leather, lube, porn vids, hot tub, and see through lingerie.

Shadow: Whoa. Note to self: Have timid come to WarCoRm so we can go in the fun room. ...Rawr.

To Krystal: And you just LOVED it, didn't you? huh? Didya?! WELL DIDYA, SHE-PUNK?!?!

Krystal: I sure did. Fox made me have multiple orgasms.

Shadow: O_o

To Falco: Hehe...He called you a parrot. Now...FALCON PAUWNCH!! (Launches Falco into a wall)

Falco:...

KnightFox: Okay there's no way they've been at It this long. Switching to fuckcam.

*FC shows that Falco is watching TV with Katt*

KnightFox: That explains it.

Katt: Ready for round 6?

Falco: You know it.

KnightFox: Done

To Axel: "Ninja's Wrath"? That's nothing. (The "Shadow Requiem Keyblade appears in Shadow's hand. It looks just like the Ultima Weapon, only it had red and black colors instead of silver and blue.) WE MUST HAVE A KEYBLADE DUEL! I won't even use any of my Shadow powers. NOW!!

Axel: *Summons "Ninja's Wrath" (Looks like the Fenrir except is purple and white)* Bring it!

*They fight*

KnightFox: This is gonna take awhile. And now a word from our sponsors.

Sponsors: You got massive zombie problem? Then come on down to Zombinators. Guaranteed to take out your infestation or you get a nuke free.

KnightFox: And back to the show.

Axel: *Panting* Awesome....fighting....

Shadow: Not...*Pant* Bad...yourself

Axel: We'll finish this...later...okay?

Shadow: Cool....

To Katt: ...I think pink is a better color for you. It's hot. (Notice's that Timid is staring at him) Uh...Ya know, just a friend to friend observation *nervous laughter*.

KnightFox: *Growls* OH FOR GOD SAKES! WILL YPOU TWO STOP HUMPING EACH OTHER AND START ANSWERING SOME G*DDAMNED QUESTIOS!?!?!?!? I'M TIRED OF

Larry: Umm...we'll take a short break

*Screen pops up showing a black Fox holding a Wrench (BTW RATCHET IS THE AWESOMENESS!!!!)*

Larry: Okay we're back

Katt: Sorry about that...we got carried away. Anyway thank you Shadow oh and Knight sorry did you want some?

KnightFox: 0_O Uhhh....umm....

Katt: I thought. I'll pencil you in later. *Purrs seductively*

KnightFox: *Clears Throat* Ok moving on.

Axel: Hey Knight. Is that a pistol in...

Skye: Finish that lame line and I am so dumping you.

AJ: Ouch. You got burned.

To Slippy: (Draws a bulls eye on Slippy's forehead) FIRE!

KnightFox: Yeah he's dead

Shadow: Sucks to be him

To everyone: That's all I got. Homework is a drag, especially math. And good lick in the war, Shadow! You, not me! Don't stop being prodigious! JA MATA!

KnightFox: JA TAMO!!! Later man!! Next up is...StarFoxLuver

StarFoxLuver: (after sending Jake 2 the hospital) It's great to be back on the show

KnightFox: Right Augmentation of the Fire. Or should I say Augmentation of The Water?

StarFoxLuver: *Shifty Eyes* haha I have no idea what you're talking about Knight

KnightFox: Riiight. Just bring on you're questions.

_**SFL's questions**_

To everyone: *sighs happily* That wuz great! Now...

All: Yup.

To Falco: *stars at him with anger...then smies* There i just gave my enthusiasm 2 u! Now u must be feeling a little warm, maybe a little sweaty! |D

Flaco: No worries. And yes I feel very warm, and sweaty and sticky and horny.

SFL: I did not need to know that last part.

Katt: I did. To the--

KnightFox: NO!!! NO MORE FUN ROOM FOR ANY OF THE CAST UNTIL NEXT EPISODE!!!!!!! EVERYONE OUT OF THE FUN ROOM!!!!!

*Bill and Fay come out*

To everyone: Hey theres this pc game called Day of Sagittarius part 3 n i need 4 more people 2 help my battle the computer club geeks! And if we lose...I WILL SENTENCE U 2 RUN AROUND THE ROOM 4 10 LAPS...NAKED! N U MUST SAY "GREEN MARTIANS R CHASING ME" DURING THOSE LAPS! =(

All: Nope.

KnightFox: I have never heard of that game

To everyone: Must...watch...The Melancholy of Haurhi Suzumiya...and...LUCKY STAR! :D

All: What?

SFL: You've never seen it?

All: Never even heard of it.

To Slippy: Dont worry i wont make fun of u r flame u in any way! ^^

KnightFox: That's a nice thought. But Slippy is dead. We'll have his funeral next episode maybe.

SFL: I'm sorry to hear. Can I do the eulogy?

KnightFox: I'm sure Slip would be honored.

To Fox: I-uh...huh...lets see...uh... *20 minutes later* ..Uh...oh yeah! ...Did u know Wolf is u long lost cousin? :P

Fox: Really? Huh you learn something new everyday.

Wolf: Yeah.

To Wolf: ...Hey! *total fanboy moment* I must say...YOU AWESOME DUDE! :D

Wolf: thanks. SO this is what It feels like to have fans.

KnightFox: Hey you're a badass in Assault, and StarFox 2, which still pisses me off that it was never released in the US.

To Krystal: Ur so sweet! Im glad u married Foxie! X3

Krystal: Me too. If I hadn't we couldn't off had these 2 wonderful kids and another is on the way.

SFL: ^u^ Really? YAY!!!!

To uhh...BILL: ...hi! *waves like a retard on sugar with a really stupid grin! XD*

Bill: Thanks crazy

To everyone: ...cya! pulls out his Dimension Pen and draws a portal 2 the SFL universe*

All: Bye!!!

KnightFox: Okay next up is my black friend Elementer. Get yo black ass up and gimme my money.

Elementer: Shut Up!

KnightFox: Anyway what's the question?

_**Elementer's question….**_

To KnightFox: What would happen if you crash a capital ship into a planet?

KnightFox: Hmmm…that's a good question. Let's test it!!!

Larry: You can't.

KnightFox: WHY THE HELL NOT!!!

Larry: Ethics control.

KnightFox: Fuck. We can't do it here. But I will look into it Elementer.

Elementer: Later Shadow

KnightFox: Man you can't just help but liking that guy. No Homo. Next up is Infected Vulpine!!!!

IV: Thanks Shadow. Come on in guys.

Bella: *Glomps Axel* What'cha doin, Axi?

Axel: Hey Bella

Skye: Who is that? * Pulls out PBR*

Axel : Oh shit!

Hazel: This going to be a long day... *looks over at Felix* Wanna go to the fun room?

KnightFox: Hold it Hazey. *Walks to Fun rooms and a pungent smell emerges* Aww what the fuck!?!? Sick!! Man everyone who used these room come clean them!! I am not cleaning all this white shit up!!!

Fox, Falco, Bill, Dusk, Katt, Amanda, and Krystal: Sorry!!!

*10 minutes later*

All: All clean!!!

KnightFox: Good. Ok you two are cleared for fucking. Just clean it up!

Hazel: Whatever

*Walks in with the dragon and locks the door*

IV: Why are all my O.C.'s so perverted...

All: BECAUSE YOU MADE US THIS WAY

IV: Oh yeah....I am so annoying

Maxi: You're an idiot and Axel... Don't be too rough with her

Axel: What are you talking about?

Bella: Come on Axi!!! I wanna have fun!

Skye: If he's having "fun" with anyone, IT'S ME!!!

Zane: Hey, I got a question for Skye: If Axel and Bella get married; does that mean you're single?

Skye: *Points Beam Rifle at Zane* Mind repeating that, cockface?

Amber: *Socks him hard and lights his clothes on fire* Dumbass...

IV: Anyway while those 3 duke it out and I mean Axel, Bella, and Skye, I got questions!!!

_**Infected Vulpine's questions...**_

For Fox: Where the hell are you?! You need a new game and I mean badly!!

Fox: I know this!! They're making one as we speak! It's going to be called "StarFox: Frontiers". It's going to be for the Wii.

KnightFox: AND IT'S GOING TO BE FUCKING AWESOME!!!!

For Krystal: Same.

Krystal: That's a damn good question!! Why haven't I gotten my own game? *Glares at KnightFox*

KnightFox: *Looks* the fuck you looking at? Talk to the game developers not me!

Fox: Don't talk to her like that.

KnightFox: Bring it on Furball!!!

*They fight*

Furiya: I guess I'm back. Next question if you will IV.

IV: Thanks Fury and I have to say crimson suits you very well. Rawr.

Furiya...Fury: *Blushes* Thank you IV

For Falco: Why do you suck at hand to hand?

Falco: I don't not suck. Let's solve this right now.

*1 second later*

Fury: Wow you do suck.

Falco: Shut...up....

For Slippy: More of a statement than a question, but you need to get laid. Nuff said.

Fury: Umm...he's dead. But that is sooo true.

IV: *Turns into a kitsune with a cloak and the clothes the prince wears in the new game* that's all for now. See you when i see ya and now I'm off to kill Sunshade.

Fortunata: Awesome!

KnightFox: *After he and Fox fight* I win and I'm the author and don't you forget it!!

*Alarm Blares*

Fox: The fuck is that?

Axel: That would be the Biohazard alert. We've got inbound BOWs and zombies. Everyone gear up!!!

KnightFox: I'mma needs everyone for this! Hazel! Felix! Stop humping and gear up!!! Sorry guys! We got a bit of a skirmish...

Axel: War!!

KnightFox: Thanks Axel. Right, war to fight. Don't worry we'll still be answering questions though. BRING IT ON YOU ZOMBIE FUCKERS!!!!

*They all run out and gunfire commences*


	4. Chapter 4: God I hate Zombies

_**WarCoRm IV: God I hate Zombies**_

KnightFox: *Dodges Arty (Artillery) Shell* SINCE WHEN CAN FUCKING ZOMBIES FIRE ARTY SHELLS!?!?!? *Turns to see camera in face* Oh yeah. Sorry people. We got a bit of a zombie problem.

Axel: *Chops zombie in half with Ninja's Wrath* THAT'S A FUCKING UNDERSTATEMENT!!!!!!!

KnightFox: *Fires AK-47* SHUT UP!!!! Anyway regardless of whether it's zombies *Zombie jumps on him and attempts to eat flesh* *Summons The Unknown Soldier KeyBlade (Looks like the Oblivion KeyBlade except its onyx and grey* BACK OFF!!! Or giant spiders---

Skye: Which is also here!?!? COME ON!!! *Jams grenade inside spider*

KnightFox: We're gonna continue the show!! WHOA!!! *Ducks inbound rocket* THIS IS REALLY PISSING ME OFF!!!!!

_**QUESTION TIME!!!! ^---^**_

IV: This is bullshit!! Zombies don't appear out of nowhere!!

Shadow: No Dip Sherlock!!

IV: HEY FUCK YOU!!!

Shadow: NO!! FUCK YOU!!!

*They start to fight*

*I hit both with the Unknown Soldier hilt*

KnightFox: STOP FIGHTING AND KILL SOME ***-DAMNED ZOMBIES!!!!!! Okay---GAH!!! *Takes M4 round to chest plating* Mother Fucker!!!! *Fires m203 grenade launcher* Up first is the anon-views. Awww shit!!!! Not this guy again!! Ugh...as if I don't have enough to deal with!!! We welcome Out on a Limb back!!!

**(A/N: All Anon-viewers will be inside a blimp for the remainder of this Ep.)**

OoaL: Back again...and I don't appreciate being told I have problems

KnightFox: *Chainsaw Bayonet a Hunter BOWs arm off* CRY ME A FUCKING RIVER; BUILD A FUCKING BRIDGE; AND GET THE FUCK OVER IT!!!!!! NOW SPEAK YOUR DAMN QUESTIONS!!!!!!!!

OoaL: Well...Aren't we rude?

KnightFox: Look!!! I'M TRYING TO RUN A SHOW AND FIGHT OFF THE UNDEAD HORDES SO EXCUSE ME FOR BEING A LITTLE PISSY!!! I'M A LITTLE PRESSED FOR PATIENCE SO ASK YOUR FUCKING QUESTIONS!!!!!!!

_**OoaL's questions...**_

To KnightFox: N (BLEEP)! I can say N (BLEEP) all I want N (BLEEP)!! N (BLEEEEEEP)!!

KnightFox: HA!! PROVED YO ASS WRONG!!!

To Krystal: Yeah...tentacle rape is never enjoyable....for the one being raped. Maybe I should kill Fox and do it!!

Fox: Men better than you have tried!!! *Fires Gatling gun*

KnightFox: *Goes Valor Mode and Summons the Valiant Hero KeyBlade (Think of the Oathkeeper and Give it Black and Gold Colors)* There's only one problem with that!!! *Decimates a score of zombies* you kill Fox and the entire Star Fox fan base will lynch you!!

Entire Star Fox Fan base: *UPROARIOUS BATTLE CRY*

To Bill (AKA William): I'm drunk! SO WHAT!?!

Bill: *Shoves Plasma Bayonet in zombie and slices upward* to each his own!!!

To Everyone: so... what do you know about me? I'm a perv and I'm a drunk... that's all you need to know...

Everyone: *Busy Fighting* THAT'S ALL WE WANT TO KNOW!!!

To KnightFox: I don't like the term shit-faced... it disturbs me... I like the term Drunk...

KnightFox: Shit Faced, Drunk. Same fucking diff!!!

To everyone: I'm sobering up so I better leave... before my sober alter Ego comes out... bye bitches!

KnightFox: Thank God!!!

FF220: Why do you let him on the show!?!?

KnightFox: It would somehow be discriminatory and we could get sued and a whole bunch of legal and paralegal and shit. Anyway Next up is--- GAAAHHHHH!!! GIANT SPIDER!!!!! *Teleports*

Furiya: Wow he really hates spiders. Umm next is Shinu-Chama.

SC: Hiya Everyone!!

Everyone: A little busy, but hi!!

SC: Question time!!

_**Shinu-Chama's Questions**_

To Fox: My sister wants to shoot you because you're last name is McCloud...

Fox:??? WHY THE HELL DOES SHE WANNA DO THAT?!?!?

SC: Hell if I know.

To Falco: Have you ever thought that Katt might eat you?

Falco: Oh she's eaten me alright

Katt: Damn straight

SC: 0_o

To Leon: You Rock! *hugs*

Leon: Umm....thanks? Is this what it feels like to have a fan?

Wolf: *Charges Zombie Horde* Yup

Leon: Cool

To Panther: My sister has a crush on you...

Panther: I'm with Miyu...but thanks

To Wolf: You rock too! But...not as much as Leon.

Wolf: Happens.

SC: That's all for now, BYE!!

KnightFox: One of the best anon's I ever had. Next is---

*Dimensional Rift opens and BigDragun987 jumps through and starts to decimate zombies*

BigDragun: I see how it is. Won't put my questions in there, But you put Cookies and other ridiculous ultra shit. You shall pay; you all shall pay. I have surrounded this entire place with plastic explosives, dynamite and any other explosives you can think off. It will all go up at the press of this button. See you all in HELL... BWA HA HA HA HA!

KnightFox: *Back Slices Zombies then fires a Thundaga bolt (**A/N: Kingdom Hearts FTW!!!!)*** Look Dragun my bad for not getting your questions. Would it *Blades crash with scorpion tail* *Pushes tail away then chops the limb off* How about I make you my co-host?

Dragun: BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! YOU WILL ALL BURN IN THE DEPTHS OF HELL FOR DEFYING ME!! I WILL......Say what?

KnightFox: Yeah. Shit happens you know? The rest of these guys are so why not you?

Dragun: Aw man....I had an evil speech and everything.

KnightFox: Do you want it or not?

Dragun: MINE!!! THE POWER IS ALL MINES!!! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!

KnightFox: ...You really gotta stop doing that man. It's creepy.

Dragun: *Smiles sheepishly* Sorry

KnightFox: I hereby dub thee a new co-host. *Taps shoulder with KeyBlade*

Dragun: YAYS!!!!

KnightFox: Now speaketh thine questions.

IV: Don't do that

KnightFox: Sorry

_**BigDragun987's questions...**_

To Fox Crew: What's up peeps! You're all cool and I value your company.

Star Fox Crew: Little Busy *Reports of Gunfire*

To Wolf Crew: I hate you guys especially you Wolf. One day we shall meet in a dark alley then it shall be over.

Wolf: Bring it on wanker

Leon: Piss off

Panther: o_O

To Everyone else: WHO THE HELL ARE YOU PEOPLE!!

FF220: We're the co-hosts you bum

Dragun: Fuck you!!

FF220: NO FUCK YOU!!!

KnightFox: FF; SHUT THE HELL UP!!! DRAGUN; SAY YOUR FUCKING QUESTIONS

Both: Sorry...

To Falco: Are you mad that Fox is better at stuff than you? I mean he shoots better. He flies better. He has better lines. Its gotta suck after a while. (I am asking this while eating Popeye's)

KnightFox: *Chops El Gigante's Arm off* YOU BETTER GIVE SOME OF THAT CHICKEN BUDDY!!!

Falco: *Nearly eaten by zombie only to be saved by Katt* Thanks Katt!! I'll repay in the fun room.

Katt: Sorry I can't. I'm already goin' with KnightFox. *Winks at me*

KnightFox: O_O W-we are? Uh...yeah....

Falco: *Glares at me* Anyway to answer your question Dragun—

Dragun: YOU LOWLY WORM!!!

Falco: I'm a bird asshole

Dragun: NEVERTHELESS!!! YOU SHALL CALL BY MY NAME: BIGDRAGUN987

Falco: WTF?!?!? WHY!!!

Dragun: Cuz I'z said so bitch!!!

Falco: Grrrr....As I was saying BIGDRAGUN987, Fox can't fly better than me.

Dragun: Them why is he always saving your ass?

Falco: ...Shut up! *Cries Like a lil bitch*

Dragun: *Turns to Katt* honestly what do you see in him?

Katt: He's an enigma. You don't know him like I do. *Grins lustily*

Dragun: o_O *Sidesteps away from Katt*

Dragun: M...This is good chicken. Want some?

KnightFox: IT'S MINE!!!! *Dives For Box* Mmm....chicken

Dragun: Wow that guy loves his chicken

Chik-Fil-A Cow: Eat Mor Chik'n

Everyone: *Exclamation Points appear over everyone's head and Metal Gear Solid sound follows*

Dragun: Uh....?

To Fox: Has thinking about Krystal in the middle of a mission ever screwed you up?

Fox: *Impales Crocodile with bayonet thing fires grenade launcher* Numerous times. Most recently was on Macbeth.

Krystal: Oh really Fox? And what were you thinking about?

Fox: .... I'm not at the liberty to discuss this. ....*Cough Cough*

To Everyone: Choose one Pancakes, Waffles or French Toast. Oh and what kind of syrup?

KnightFox: Yeah take that you zombie bastards!!! You better shuffle!!! Waffles and maple syrup.

Axel: Blueberry Pancakes and Blueberry syrup

Dragun: Would that be a reference to Skye or Bella?

Axel: Umm...uhh....Beeell---Skye!!!

Skye: ^_____^ 3

Bella: Grrrrrrr...... (

Dragun: You just dodged a bullet. Ah God....I shoulda ate breakfast

To Slippy: Wait no never mind (puts sword away). Gimme a high five and don't make me regret it.

Slippy:....

KnightFox: Is he still dead?

FF220: No I revived him.

KnightFox: Roger.

*Slippy Gives a crappy high five*

Dragun: Guess what? I just regretted it. DIE!!!

Slippy: *Screams like a little girl*

Falco: Yeah cuz that's real manly

KnightFox: Shut up Mascara Boy!!!!

Shadow: Ooh he toasted you ass!!!!! Mmm....toasted chicken....

To Miyu and Fay: It's gotta suck only being known by extreme Star Fox people. No adventures for you guys. Ya just kinda sit around don't you. Yeah that's too bad. I'm sorry need a hug? Come on I won't bite.

Miyu: What do you think?

Fay: It's hugs.

Miyu: Good point

*Dragun gets hugged by Fay and Miyu*

Dragun: YO Axel!!

Axel: Ya Mon?

Dragun: Who's hotter: Katt or Miyu?

Axel: *Getting glared at by Skye and surprisingly Bella* Umm...I'mma takes a rain check on that.

To Bill: You aren't really a suckafied paper pusher and if you are then HA sucks for you.

Bill: Hell naw!!! Fuck paper pushin.

Dragun: Damn straight

To ShadowFox: OMG I just realized you read Chains Of Fate. Isn't it awesome. Wait a minute (Looks over reviews for it) That reminds me you jacked my catch phrase. I only say Stay Frosty no one else. What do you have to say for yourself?!!

KnightFox: I say First Amendment Mo-Fo. And how bout that COF II: Shattered Hopes? If you haven't read Chains of Fate yet go read that!!!!!! ITS FUGGIN SWEET!!!!

*More Zombies come*

To everyone: (Looks around and sees zombies) Uhh why are there zombies everywhere. (Feels pockets then looks back to see broken vial with green-blue liquid) Ah crap my bad I dropped the T-Virus in here. Anybody want to help me take care of them? Should be fun.

Everyone: Meh.....okay let's do this.

Dragun: that ends my questions. DIE YOU ZOMBIEFIED BASTARDS!!!

KnightFox: Coolness-ness, next is—

IV: Did you just---

KnightFox: Shut it!!!!! Next is our favorite Ninja type person: Ninja560!!!

Ninja: *Comes in through the smoke* We're back...with the Funk *Techno music* Ow! Ohhhh yeah!!!

Everyone: O___O

KnightFox: Naruto Unabridged at its finest. ON TO THE *SLASHES ZOMBIE* QUESTIONS!!!

_**Ninja560's Questions....**_

To KnightFox: I didn't take the snapping fingers thing from Shadow Shinobi I was the first one to ever do it

KnightFox: I didn't say you did. I sadi I got it from ShadowShinobi

Shadow: Damn straight

Ninja: I see.

To Falco: I said DIE!(throws more knives at him)

Falco: Will you quit!!!!!

Ninja: NO!!!

To Everyone: I will now revive Slippy (revives Slippy)

KnightFox: FF already did that.

FF220: Yup!!!!

Ninja: Oh....Cool

To KnightFox: do you like the Kingdom Hearts series

KnightFox: Let me ask you a question: If I didn't like it why would I have these KeyBlades everywhere?

Ninja: Touche

To Axel: I brought Axel from Kingdom Hearts

Axel: Got it memorized?

KnightFox: Dear God why did you bring him?

Axel: Cuz I'm awesome and sexy. Got it memorized?

Axel: I'm going to cry.

Axel: Wimp. Got it memorized? Now where's Roxas' smexy ass?

Everyone: O___o

To everyone: Oh look at the time I got to go spy on Sora and Kairi.

KnightFox: Later dude. Take Axel, the human, with you!!!

Axel: Can I stay if I give you one of these awesome Organization XIII Cloaks (Or hoodies? Jackets?)

Axel: He stays

KnightFox: Agreed

Axel: Nice!! Got it memorized?

KnightFox: YO Ninja. Bring Kairi, Sora, Riku, and everyone else!!!

Ninja: Will do!!!

KnightFox: DIE ZOMBONIOS!!!!!!! Next is our resident psycho: Fox Fighter 220!!!

FF: I'm back... and I brought an OC that I'm gonna be introducing in the next chapter of my Story.. Shadows of the Past... Stephanie Ryker! My girl friend!

KnightFox: *Shotgun Blast* If she's half as crazy as you dude I think we're all dead

FF: Shut Up

KnightFox: Onto the questions!! Back off Zombie Guy!!!

_**FoxFighter220's Questions...**_

To Fox: ignorant fool... just kidding... I'm sugar high...

Fox: *Flurries of punches and kicks takes out score of zombies* Well I'm on a Krystal high. *Growls sexily at Krystal*

Krystal: Not now Foxie. *Giggles*

Fox: God I love it when you do that.

Axel: LESS FLIRTY; MORE FIGHTY!!!

To Krystal: you look beautiful today!

Krystal: Damn Straight

Everyone else: Damn _**Fucking **_Straight!!! 

To Panther: I don't believe that your no longer a perv...

Panther: Believe what you want. That's your problem not mine.

To KnightFox: hi um... *brings Slippy back to life* just think of it as a money saver... you won't have to pay for a funeral...

KnightFox: Dude you did that already.

FF: Did I? Hmm...Damn I'm good.

Stephanie: Damn Straight Love

FF: Rawr!!!

KnightFox: XP

To KnightFox: can me and Stephanie use the fun room?

KnightFox: 75 Credits

FF: I'll give you a hundred.

KnightFox: Fine but after all this is done

FF: Deal

To Everyone: uh uh uh uh... HERE PIZZA! ENOUGH FOR A PIZZA PARTY!

Everyone: DAMN ZOMBIES!!! WE WANTS TEH PIZZA!!!

To Furiya: hello... what species are you?

Furiya: Hello. I am a Flareian Vixen

AJ: And she's just as hot as Skye, Krystal, Katt, Miyu, and Bella.

Fay: OY!!! WHAT ABOUT ME!?!

AJ: ___ Uhh...umm...*Summons Snake's box*

To DuskFox: inferior Vulpine! you will BE TORTURED!

DuskFox: Bring it on Pretty boy!!!

To KnightFox: will you be adding a torture room?

KnightFox: Maybe. Larry!!! Get on that!!

Larry: Confirmed. It will be ready in 2 episodes.

To Slippy: now that you're alive... you seriously are gay? nasty...

Slippy: ....

KnightFox: Ay FF quit bein a homophobe. Some gays are pretty cool. Though I would never go gay myself.

To Amanda: how was DuskFox?

Amanda: Mmm... He was wonderful. Much better than Slippy or Fox.

Fox:!!!!! SAY WHAT!?!

FF: O____O

Krystal: Fox?

Amanda: No wait was it Falco?

Falco: Heeelllllll NO!!!

Amanda: Or was it Axel?

Axel: SICK!!!!! FUCK THAT!!!

Amanda: Or was it...

KnightFox: Look we've established that you're a whore so let's move on.

Amanda: I know!! It was KnightFox!!

KnightFox: *Imitates buzzer* Wrong! I'm a virgin lady!!

To Krystal: can you sing? and don't worry I'm not being too perverted today...

Krystal: Yes and quite well actually.

Skye and Marcus: Yeah she sang to us a lot when we were just kits.

Axel: Not to mention that one time when I was hospitalized

KnightFox: SO in other words she's a damn good singer. Can you sing for us?

Krystal: Next episode. Kay?

KnightFox: Cool.

To Andross: you are now here... both me and KnightFox have to power to kill you in even only one of our pinkie fingers... how does that make you feel?

Andross: Lies!

KnightFox: Why do they always call the bluff?

FF: Dunno. Let's just waste this guy!!!

*We waste Andross*

KnightFox: And back to the show.

Axel: War! Got it memorized?

To Katt: are you still sore from last night? don't worry you'll be able to walk again in about two months

Katt: I'm a little sore. But I took a bubble bath.

KnightFox: That's a little arousing Katt.

Katt: Glad I could do that for you Knight. Can't wait to show you what else I'm capable of. Rawr.

KnightFox: Nice.

To Falco: what you lookin' at?

Falco: Not you! Bitch!

KnightFox: *Hits him rifle butt* WHAT THE FUCK DID I SAY!?!

Falco: *Whimpers*

To ShadowShinobi: hello? hey look! there's a shiny piece of foil!

Shadow: IT'S MINE!!!!

To everyone who has said Rawr: that's mine! no one steals my words! ok I'm kidding...

KnightFox: Dude we all use that. Okay the genius who made that? They deserve a fucking medal.

Shadow: Damn straight

To Knight(cuz its easier this way big whoop wanna fight about it?): why am I insane you ask? well... you try being an ADHD brute who can take down a full grown man and say your not insane... especially when you've had sugar... O_O RAH! oh and yes I did mean Shotgun ... stupid typo...

KnightFox: Good point. Touche

To DuskFox: you had sex with a pink frog... you sick bastard... how was it?

DuskFox: ... !___! I HAD SEX WITH A FROG!? AGH!!! I GOT GENITAL WARTS!!!

Everyone else: O___O XP YOU SICK BASTARD!!!!

DuskFox: No wait we're good. And no I didn't have sex with her. That was Larry

Larry: I'm a disembodied voice. HOW THE FUCK AM I GONNA HAVE SEX SMARTASS?!?!

To ShadowFox: uh... uh.. damn can't think of an insult... here have a cookie...

ShadowFox: Thanks man. Have a tactical scope for that pistol.

FF: Sweet

To KnightFox: I upgraded that pistol again.. and I need to test it...

KnightFox: That's why we got zombies. Go to town comrade

FF: I wanna be sadistic... let me think of a few dares.. and they will have to do them... you can at least promise that can't you?ok...  
Axel: you and Katt to the fun room...  
rah! I'm outa roo

KnightFox: O_o I think that can be arranged.

Axel and Katt: SAY WHAT?!?!?!?

KnightFox: Next up is.... StarFoxLuver

SFL: Whoo!!!! I'm back baby!!!

To everyone: Hiya! :3

Everyone: Sup!!!

To Fox n Wolf: R u guys treating each other well? (NO NOT IN A GAY PERVERTED WAY! XP)

Wolf: We're cool you ol' bloke

Fox: Yup.

To Marcus and Axel: WUT UP! X3

Both: WAZZZUP!!!! \--/ (Craptactular Rocker sign)

To Krystal: Another kit huh? That reminds me of the time u guys have 9 kids (2 of which r adopted)

Axel: Damn!!! Mr and Mrs McCloud were working...

AJ: OVERTIME!!! *LMAO*

To Falco: ...ew...who knew u become a sex machine...

KnightFox: I did

To Katt: GASP! GUESS WHO TURNED U INTO A LESBO! O_O

Katt: That Ninja guy.

SFL: Yea...that was weird.

KnightFox: In the famous words of Dave Chapelle "I'm just a N***a that loves lesbians." Know what pisses me off?

SFL: What?

KnightFox: That most hot chicks are lesbians.

IV: That pisses me off too!!!

To everyone: The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya and Lucky Star are both anime, good anime i might add! ^_^

KnightFox: I still have no idea what that is man.

To everyone: Well gotta go! Im sure everyone misses me in my dimension...unfortunately i know Jake's REALLY gonna miss me...I=(

KnightFox: Didn't we kill that guy? A'ight. Later dude! Ok....next is... ShadowShinobi 57!!

Shadow: To everyone: (Jumps in and spins, slashing several zombies in half with his Zanpakuto. He then throws the Shadow Requiem keyblade, sending through the neck of the El Gigante. He pulls it out and puts all his weapons in the sheathes on his back.) Okay, then...Wait...

KnightFox: ???? Umm...okay.

Shadow....

*Cricket Chirp*

KnightFox: Onto the questions?

Shadow: Yeeeeaaah.

_**ShadowShinobi57's questions**_

To Wolf: ...Why did you steal Zabuza's blade...which was mine after I stole it after he died? I should slap you, you STUPID BITCH!! (Bitch slaps him...with the Zanpakuto.) Now GIVE ME THE SWORD!

Wolf: Wha the fuck are you talking about you wanker?

Shadow: I'm talking about the sword you bastard!!!! NOW HAND IT OVER!!!!

*I pull out Zabuza's sword*

KnightFox: What? This thing? Dude it was in your bag the whole time.

Shadow: Umm....heh heh heh....SO no hard feelings about the "stupid bitch" comment right?

Wolf: ( I'm going to kill you. *Pulls out a 50 ft broadsword*

Shadow: O____O AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!

To Fox: I heard...about Krystal...and you...as Darth InVader...Was it AWESOME?!?!?!?!

Fox: Does a raccoon change its stripes?

Everyone else: ...

Fox: ...

IV: Never again.

Fox: Right. To answer your question it was fucking sweet.

Shadow: And you didn't say that in the first place, why???

Fox: Shut up....

To Falco: ...Make...up...MAKE...UP?!?!?! (Pummels him repeatedly. He stops and curls up into a ball) I lost all faith in you! (Starts crying dramatically. Timid walks over to comfort him)

Falco: .... the....pain....

KnightFox: Shadow...thanks a lot. Now that's coming out of my cash!!! I got to pay for his hospital bill

Shadow: Sorry.

KnightFox: You owe me for this. ...wait....When did Timid get here? HI TIMID!!!

To Katt: YOU SLEEP WITH A DOUCHEBAG!! (Cries louder)

KnightFox: I gotta go with Shadow on this one. Falco you are kinda of a douche....well you were in SF64. He's cool now though. I'm still pissed at Shadow though.

Shadow: I said I was sorry!!

KnightFox: SORRY DOESN'T GET ME OUT OF A HOSPITAL BILL!!!!

Fury: Don't you have medical insurance?

KnightFox: ? We can get that?

Fury: Uh...yeah.

KnightFox: Larry!! Get on that insurance ASAP!!!!

Larry: Right-o!!

To Leon: (Walks over with a bouquet of flowers.) Peace..and tranquility and AH! (Throws the bouquet at him and starts beating the shit out of him) ...Sorry...There was a bee on there...I got it. ...Hey, you okay? Hello? ...Wake up, sleepyhead. (Nudges him) Oh shit...Um...If the police come, it was an accident...He got hit by a delivery truck that was supposed to go to the Q&A Madness stadium.

Leon: It....hurts...

KnightFox: DAMN IT SHADOW WILL YOU QUIT MAIMING AND SCARRING THE CO HOSTS!!!! CHRIST!!! I DON'T HAVE THE INSURANCE YET!!! (Under breath* Man my premiums are gonna skyrocket.

Shadow: Aw man I am sooo sorry KnightFox.

KnightFox: I'm not talking to you right now.

To Panther: ...Um..Hold on... (looks through a human to felline dictionary) Um...HIsmrow! ...OH SHIT! That wasn't it, I'm sorry! Don't shoot me! I didn't mean to call you that! (Hides behind the book)

Panther: You called me a sexy kitty...ummm...thanks?

Miyu: Well it is true Panther. Rawr...

Panther: Well it's truer for you

To Krystal: ...Hehe...Hard as crystal...How did it feel, eh? Eh? EH?!?! WELL?!?! YOU GONNA TELL ME?!?!?! OR DO I HAVE TO MESS YOU UP?!?!?!

Fox: You mess her up; AND I'LL MESS YOU THE FUCK UP!!!!!

Krystal: Foxie I've got this. Back off pretty boy I'll send you home to Timid on a stretcher.

Shadow: Ulp!! Point well taken.

To Bill: HOW COULD YOU?!?! (Slaps him while crying) DO YOU THINK I LIKE HITTING YOU?!?! (Slaps him again and cries louder) HOW COULD YOU DRINK THE LAST MOUNTAIN DEW BEFORE I COULD FIGHT YOU FOR IT?!?!?!?!?! (Punches him hard enough to knock him off the chair and cries loud enough to make some people cover their ears) ...Oh wait...Wrong person. Metal stole the last Mt. Dew. Sorry.

Billl: Ow...mommy? Is that you?

KnightFox: *Goes into AntiForm* THAT'S IT SHADOW!!!! YOU'RE A DEAD WOLF!!! GET YOU ASS OVER HERE!!!!

Shadow: Oh shit. Time to go!! *Teleport away*

KnightFox: YEAH YOU BETTER RUN!!!!! *Normal* Anyway next up is... Infected Vulpine!!!

IV: I'm in the mood for Keyblade fun! (Forms Wretched Death and Beautiful Death in my hands *Wretched Death looks like the Sleeping Lion with the color scheme reversed and the Beautiful Death is the Guardian Soul with an all black and cerulean scheme*)

KnightFox: Nice KeyBlades. We should spar sometime.

IV: Next episode man.

KnightFox: Excellente

Osoroshii: ... I am going to kill all of you... *New O.C. for a story I've been writing*

KnightFox: O___O

Hazel: SHUT UP AND STAY OUT OF MY HEAD!

Felix: *Is currently killing zombies*

Osoroshii: No one shall hear your screams, vixen...

IV: Shut it and quit trying to kill her.

Osoroshii: I do what I was born to do... *Rips a zombie in half with his claws with a shrug and starts running through them with a back scimitar*

Hazel: *Glares and hefts an executioner's ax with blood dripping from the blade* Just keep out of my head and everything will be fine between us.

KnightFox: ...You guys need help.

IV: True. Should I just go onto the questions?

KnightFox: Yeah.

_**Infected Vulpine's questions...**_

To Fox: Hey, did you ever have any feelings for Hazel before you left to go on your adventure that would ultimately lead you to Krystal? And if you did, do you think that, given enough time, you would've asked her on a date and got to her before Axle did?

Fox: Umm...I guess.

Axel: Axel did huh?

Skye: You're aware you're gonna die right?

Axel: I have no idea what he's talking about!!! I don't even know Hazel!!!

Bella: Sure you don't.

Axel: Not kidding. I don't remember...oh shit. Now I remember...no.....Yeah I never went out with Hazel.

IV: Riiiight.

To Krystal: Did you ever get bored in the crystal you were stuck in? And if so... what did you do to pass the time besides helping Fox use your staff?

Krystal: I thought about Cerinia before it exploded

*Silence*

KnightFox: And that's what we call a mood killer.

To Axel: What made that crazy wolfess Hannah love you so much? I mean really, the Director of Sunshade?

Axel: I have no idea.

Hannah: Oh Axel.

Axel: SHIT!!!!

*Dips like ranch*

Axel: To answer your question Infected, BACK OFF YOU CRAZY BITCH, I honestly have no idea.

Hannah: ME WANT AXEL!!!

Axel: Well Axel doesn't want you!!!!

To Skye: Would you and Zane ever really have a chance if you had never met Axle?

Skye: Maybe....I guess. He is pretty cute

Zane: You're not too bad yourself Skye. But I'm gunning for Furiya. Rawr.

Furiya (A/N: Remember, Fury is Furiya): Thank you Zane but I'm afraid it may not work

Axel: Eat steel you overly obsessed maniac!!!

KnightFox: Ugh. Lemme fix this. REFLECT!!! *Wall appears in front of Axel and Hannah runs into it and gets repelled*

Axel: Thanks man. Now what's this whole thing about me dating Hazel?

IV: You dated her and had sex with her.

Axel: I DID NOT!!!

IV: Whatever man.

To Zane (I know its my character so get off my back!): QUIT TRYING TO STEAL MY GUNS! AND HAZEL FROM FELIX! QUIT IT!

Zane: Steal guns---What? I'm flirting with Fury!!!

KnightFox: Ugh this is waaay to confusing.

To Miyu and Furiya: I'm sorry to ask this but who are you? I know I should be smacked upside the head for that, but I have to know.

KnightFox: Yes, you should be slapped for not knowing who Miyu is.

Miyu: Calm down Knight.

KnightFox: I AM CALM!!!! 3

Miyu: o_O Okay anyway I'm Miyu Lynx, an ex StarFox pilot. I appeared in StarFox 2 which was never released in America.

KnightFox: Which royally pisses me off!!!

Furiya: I'm Furiya Inferness. I am an OC of ShadowFox's aka KnightFox

To Furiya specifically: You do look really good in crimson. *Grins sheepishly and then hugs lightly* you're awesome, even if I don't know who you are.

Furiya: *Blushes* Umm...thank you Infected. *Kisses him on his cheek*

IV: *Lovestruck look on his face* Mmmm....

KnightFox: Get it infected!!! WOOT!!!

Cissnei *Another O.C.*: WHAT WAS THAT!

IV: HELP ME! *Runs away from Cissnei quickly and dives into a fun room accidentally*

Cissnei: GET BACK HERE! *Starts shooting lightning from her hands and follows into the fun room, locking the door behind her.*

Fortune: Love is such a strange thing...

Hazel: You said it.

Bella: Ditto.

Cissnei: I DON'T LOVE HIM!

All of the girl O.C.'s: Of course you don't…

IV and Cissnei: SHUT UP!

Felix: *Still killing zombies and wisely keeps his mouth shut*

Osoroshii: Why must my author get mixed up this way with his characters?

Bella: Because *Glomps* He likes to do that, go figure.

Dante and Maxi: *Nods solemnly with sake**(A/N: For anyone who doesn't know sake is Japanese alcohol or something like that.) **In their hands*

IV and Cissnei: I SAID SHUT UP!

KnightFox: Wow that bitch is cahrayzee!!!

Cissnei: I'm not crazy!!!

KnightFox: Sure you're not. *cough_**psycho**_cough*

To Wolf: How would you feel if Bella became part of Star Wolf on New Years Day? (That is a fic I have yet to put up though it is on the way to being finished. DAMN LAZINESS!)

Wolf: *Looks at Bella* DO IT DAMN YOU!!!

To Panther and Leon: Ditto.

Panther: Miyu

Leon: Girlfriend

To Amanda: Congratulations on killing your late husband. Here's a cookie.

Amanda: I'm watching--

KnightFox: QUIET YOU CUM GUZZLER!!!

Amanda: mmm....cum.

Everyone: O___O

To KnightFox: I SHALL DEFEAT YOU IN KEYBLADE COMBAT!! And how is it being a military brat? I was a navy brat for a while and was wondering if it was the same.

KnightFox: Next episode dude. I'm specifically an army brat...well not anymore but I don't think there's much of a diff except of the branch...and the fact that the Army is beasty!!!

To Katt: What do you see in Falco honestly? I mean, I know all the stuff he's done and his quiet intensity and the like, but what really makes you like him?

KnightFox: He has quiet intensity?

Katt: It's a long story

To Larry: Why are you like you are?

Larry: Why aren't you like I am?

IV: Oh he's good

Larry: Thank you

I.V.: See ya guys later-Uggh!! *Hit over the head with a dented, golden bat*

Cissnei: That's for yesterday!

KnightFox: *Smacks with Giant Marshmallow* THAT'S FOR INTERRUPTING INFECTED AND FURY!!! *Hits with a mucho Grande burrito* AND THAT'S FOR HIT INFECTED!!!!

FF: *Turns to Axel* Where'd he get the giant food?

Axel: You gotta love that IWA (A/N: Incredible Writer Abilities)

KnightFox: *Dusts off hands* clean ya self up...ya filthy animal (A/N:** HOME ALONE MOVIES FTW!!!! ^______^) **Now that that's done next is my favorite stereotypical friend: Elementer!!!

*Walks in carrying a black pistol and a shank*

Elementer: I'm not stereotypical!!

KnightFox: Sure you're not.

Elementer: Fuck yo couch Knight!!

KnightFox: Don't make me summon Wesker on yo ass!!!

Elementer: o____O

KnightFox: Anyway ask yo questions negro.

_**Elementer's questions...**_

To Krystal: Are you bi?

Krystal: Umm no?

To Axel: How much do you get paid?

KnightFox: Shh!!!

Axel: WHAT?!? *CHASES AFTER ME* WE GET PAID!?!!? YOU BASTARD!! WHY HAVEN'T I GOTTEN MY MONEY!?!? I WILL GO STEWIE GRIFFIN ON YOUR ASS!!!

KnightFox: *** Fucking damn it!! Nice E!! Real fucking nice!! Ask your next question!! Here have 400 creds!!

Axel: Better gimme my dinero...bitch.

KnightFox: Skank

To everyone: Why the hell is everything so random?

Everyone: Why isn't everything so random?

Elementer: ... (

KnightFox: XD Okay well that's the end of our show so—

Larry: Hold Knight. We got 2 late comers.

KnightFox: Well bring em in!!! First is Augmentation of Earth.

AotE: YOU THOUGHT I WASN'T GONNA REVIEW DIDN'T YOU? YOU THOUGHT YOU CAUGHT ME? well! didja? well your wrong! I AM NOT STARFOXLUVER! although I do read his Q&A

KnightFox: Oh you're good. I Can only guess then that you either FoxFighter220 or ShadowShinobi57....or KrzyKrnK. Regardless put up your questions.

AotE: Indeed

_**Augmentation of the Earth...**_

To Krystal: hm... well your hot... but! your with Fox so I won't do anything!

**Krystal: **I'm glad you can respect that.

AotE: Well I'm a gentleman. What can I say?

To Knight Fox: please keep at least 12 feet away... you'll know why in a second

KnightFox: I'll stay 24 feet away

To Fox: hey guess what! I brought another you from an alternate universe! see! (throws other Fox at Fox) and if you touch it causes a temporal Rift to form oh wait you just touched... anyone within 12 feet will be sucked into it...

Fox: Ah shit!!!

To Knight Fox: now you understand why I said at least 12 feet away... well I'm about to be sucked through a friggin' temporal rift so Au Revoir!

KnightFox: /____/ ummm...okay bye....next is VENOMDARK!!!!

Venom: Glad to be on the show. I love Q&As

KnightFox: Who doesn't?

IV: Commies.

KnightFox: True. Anyway onto your questions!!!

_**VENOMDARK'S questions...**_

To fox: huh u still don't have a new game y not?

Fox: They're working on it!! It's titled so far as "Star Fox: Frontiers".

Venom: Coolies.

Fox: I knows

to krystal: umn sorry about those pictures i put on the web hehe

Krystal: THAT WAS YOU!?!?!? Grrrrrr...

to katt: ur WAY hotter than krystal

Katt: Thanks.

Shadow and Infected: No Krystal is hotter.

KnightFox: Which Katt we talking about?

Venom: Pink Katt

KnightFox: No way Krystal is waaaaay hotter and she black Katt is equally hot to Krystal

Axel: Miyu is hot!! Agh!!!!

Skye: You have no say in this!!!

Axel: Hahaha! Got it memorized?

to falco: yeah i said it what u going to about? huh huh!?

Falco: Absolutely nothing.

Venom: Damn right nothing. You're--- oh.

to infected: UR STORIES R GREAT (fanboy moment) sorry

IV: No big. We all have them

To everyone: (looks around) u see the FBI or the CIA their coming for me i blow up a bus

KnightFox: HEY!!! I WAS GONNA DO THAT!!!!

to everyone: (last time) i got a car load of M-16 guns out there go nuts AND KILL SOME ZOMBIES F-YEAH  
well buy off to the Asylum BUY STAR-FOX HAHAHAHA

KnightFox: Okay now that's all the questions. SO Axel about that dare.

Axel: I'm going to sleep as soon as we get inside. No calls.

Katt: In that case Knight I believe you have an appointment with moi.

KnightFox: I believe I do. However before Fury give us the question count.

Larry: This just in Knight. Anon questions are 100 creds a piece

KnightFox: Damn...okay well still Fury?

Fury: Well 23 anon and 74 signed. Altogether we got 17100 creds along with the 21200 we made we got 38,800 credits

KnightFox: Put half of that in our bank and send the rest to the construction of the Torturetorium and the Funasium.

Katt: Oh Kniiiight!

KnightFox: Gotta go!! Wait up Katt!!!

**Well that was cool!! I won't say much but next episode will include KeyBlade action dreams and lots of randomness. Until then this is ShadowFox0324. Later!! **


End file.
